If Ever I Would Leave You
by Anon Masako
Summary: Mamoru reflects on Usagi. WAFFy.


Title: If Ever I Would Leave You  
  
Author: Anon Masako  
  
Email: sandryrose85@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Sad, ne? Like the Walrus (or was it the Tailor?) Said: 'I weep for you, I really do, I deeply sympathize.'  
I do, however, own this story. I do not own the song, 'If Ever I Could Leave You,' which is from the musical 'Camelot' and was written by Alan Jay Lerner and Frederick Loewe.  
  
Author's Notes: This is to make up for the fact that the next letter (Ami's) won't be out   
for a while. ~ducks various things thrown at her~   
I found this song while looking for a song to sing for Li'l Abner auditions (Flaunting my 'hick' accent with pride. ^_^), and I thought it describes Mamoru's thoughts toward Usa and his family very well. This is from Mamoru's POV, but it's done in third person.   
  
[If ever I would leave you  
It wouldn't be in summer]  
  
Chiba Mamoru watched the laughing face of his girlfriend, Tsukino Usagi , from his spot on a bench in the park. Usagi was chasing Rei across the small meadow because of a teasing remark Rei had made, and other senshi cheered Usagi on.  
  
[Seeing you in summer I would never go]  
  
Mamoru never failed to be amazed at how this joyful angel had waltzed into his life and proceeded to turn it merrily inside out.  
  
But he loved her for it.  
  
[Your hair streaked with gold  
You lips red as flame  
Your face with a luster  
That puts gold to shame]  
  
He watched as the summer light danced with the golden highlights in her hair. Her face and lips were beautiful tones of pink and red from excitement and exercise, and for one breathless, timeless moment, the light struck her in such a way that she seemed to be one with the sunlight itself. Love and purity radiated from her, and the crescent moon sigil on her forehead erupted into being, adding to the sun's radiance which played around Usagi's form. It disappeared as quickly as it came, and from the silence of the eight senshi on the sidelines, he knew they had seen it too.  
  
[But if I'd ever leave you  
It couldn't be in autumn]  
  
It was the beginning of September, and already, leaves were turning colors and falling from trees.   
  
In his apartment, over a candle-lit supper, he had proposed. He smiled at Usagi's radiant face as she examined the sparkling ring he had just placed on her finger.  
  
They were engaged.  
  
And soon they would be married.  
  
[How I'd leave in autumn I never will know  
I've seen how you sparkle  
When fall nips the air]  
  
  
He wandered contentedly down the leaf-covered paths, Usagi's small hand tucked in his.  
  
Three and a half months till the wedding. It was now early October, and the wedding was in the middle of January. His Usako had wanted, if all possible, for snow to on the ground on their wedding day, and he intended on granting her wish if he could. Even if it meant waiting three and a half more months.  
  
Usagi's smile turned playful as she let go of his hand, running down the path. He ran after her, and she dove into a humongous leaf pile off the pathway. He laughed and pulled her out, taking in the adorable sight of her covered with leaves and twigs, her eyes sparkling. He began picking the leaves out of her hair, but wasn't even halfway through before she fell back into the pile again, dragging him with her.  
  
He grinned in surprise, then planted a kiss on her lips.  
  
[I know you in autumn  
And I must be there  
And how could I leave you running merrily through the snow?]  
  
It was the day before the wedding, and he and Usagi were having an impromptu snowball fight in the freshly fallen snow one cold January day.  
  
They were both covered in the fluffy white powder by the time he made a sneak attack, knocking her to the ground, cushioned by the snow. She shrieked as he began to tickle her mercilessly.   
  
[Or on a wintry evening when you catch the fire's glow?]  
  
The spent their honeymoon in the Swiss Alps. The night before they were due to go back to Tokyo, they spent a quiet hour before the crackling fire.   
  
Like a veil, the dancing firelight draped over Usagi's hair as he held her in his arms. Her blue eyes were dreamy in the dim light, and she softly tucked her head beneath his chin.  
  
[If ever I would leave you  
How could it be in springtime  
Knowing that in spring I'm bewitched by you so?]  
  
He stood in the door of the nursery on warm April night, nearly a thousand years later, watching his Usako, now Neo Queen Serenity, coo to the sleeping child in her arms.   
  
Chibi-Usa was already slumbering in her bed near the cradle. When her little sister, Chiba Ayame Masako, had been born, she had insisted on sharing a room with her. Five months later, despite numerous night-time feedings and sleepless nights, she still shared a room with Ayame, and doted on her every moment she could.  
  
Watching his three treasures from the shadows, he softly sang the last lines of an old Broadway song he recalled:  
  
"Oh no! Not in springtime  
Summer, winter, or fall!  
No, never could I leave you at all!"  
  
He moved quietly from the shadows to the flickering firelight, where he sat down next to his wife and baby daughter, another sleeping near by.   
  
Fin  



End file.
